Crisis
by MyDreamsComeTrue
Summary: AU. ONE-SHOT. Se puede situar en cualquier punto posterior al episodio 7x06. Esta es una historia acerca del amor, del matrimonio y los altibajos a lo largo de ese camino. Kate y Rick en su aventura como recién casados con sus luces y sus sombras.


_**N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro one-shot. Espero lo disfruten y me hagan el honor de dejarme un comentario como tan amablemente lo han hecho con los fics anteriores. Un abrazo, y millones de gracias por su apoyo...siempre.**_

_**N/2: Cinthya, tu review me arrancó lágrimas. Este fic es para ti con mis mejores deseos. Sea lo que sea por lo que estés pasando, ten la plena seguridad de que volverá a salir el sol. Mientras tanto, sólo ten la fortaleza suficiente para seguir de pie hasta que la tempestad ceda. Un abrazo fuerte.**_

_**Castle no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Crisis.<p>

Revisa la pantalla de su teléfono móvil una vez más, verificando la hora y la posible llegada de algún mensaje por parte de su marido. Las 9:22 y nada más. No mensajes de texto, ni instantáneos, ni nada. Kate deja el sofá en donde había logrado permanecer quieta poco más de cinco minutos, y se dirige hacia el refrigerador con fastidio. Percibe la sensación de vacío en su estómago pero nada le apetece. La persistente impresión de incomodidad e irritación la invade y, francamente, comienza a llevarla al límite. El hecho de que Rick no se aparezca a esas horas ni dé señales, le está crispando los nervios, y a saber lo que se vaya a desatar cuando lo tenga enfrente. Bueno, en realidad no hay que ser ningún iluminado para saber que se avecina una discusión más, como las varias que han venido teniendo las últimas dos semanas.

Desde el caso de Lucile Swayze, de cuyo mal sabor de boca no ha logrado desprenderse Kate a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos y de su empeño por permanecer tan estoica como era su costumbre, a pesar de lo crudo de los crímenes a los que suele enfrentarse. Ese asesinato fue tan estrujante como difícil de resolver. La sacudió hasta las entrañas y los efectos siguen rebotando en las paredes de su vida, para desgracia de quienes la rodean y a quienes ha estado haciendo víctimas de sus erráticos y volubles estados de ánimo. De más está decir quién ha sido el principal afectado. Castle no ha tenido tregua desde aquella mañana en que, luego de dos breves horas de descanso después de dos rounds muy apasionados, tuvieron que dejar la tibieza y confort de su lecho para acudir a una inusitada escena del crimen. El cuerpo sin vida de una mujer no es precisamente algo fuera de lo ordinario para el equipo de homicidios de la 12ª comisaría del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York; pero toparse con que la víctima llevaba en su vientre a una criatura de ocho meses de gestación que, como era de esperarse, no logró sobrevivir a las puñaladas múltiples sufridas por su madre…eso fue un amargo trago que, en especial Kate, no ha logrado digerir. Lucile, la hoy occisa, tenía apenas 23 años. El motivo de su muerte fue tan estéril como el de cualquier otra; al final de cuentas, nadie merece morir a manos de otro ser humano. Y la forma en que sucumbió fue tan similar a la de Joahanna Beckett, que eso, aunado al fallecimiento del no nato, fueron impactos de alto calibre para las emociones de Kate, mismas que –dicho sea de paso- parecen estar a flor de piel últimamente.

No ha habido un solo día de entre los últimos quince en el que, por un motivo o por otro, Kate no termine haciendo lo que tan bien solía hacer en otros tiempos: encerrarse en sí misma sin permitir a su desconcertado esposo que invada su espacio físico y emocional. Ya sea en la comisaría, en la sala de interrogatorios, en su escritorio, frente al pizarrón de los asesinatos, o en cualquiera de los lugares a donde la investigación los obligue a ir, Rick ha tenido que lidiar con los destellos de aquella Beckett de antaño cuyo humor había que seguir como quien sigue a una religión, a pura prueba de fe y devoción. Y en la intimidad de su hogar… Bueno, esas son palabras mayores definitivamente; decir que ha sido como caminar en terreno minado es caer en la categoría de los suaves eufemismos. Las variaciones en la conducta de la señora Castle se miden por horas, ni siquiera por días. Si bien una noche puede estar dándole la espalda a su marido, renegando hasta del más mínimo roce; por la mañana puede él tenerla encima –literalmente- comiéndoselo a besos y suplicándole que le haga el amor como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cuestión de minutos. Un momento puede estar alabando la comida preparada por él como si fuera un manjar de los dioses, y al siguiente pone el plato a un lado, alegando malestar estomacal. Veladas de insomnio, enfados por levantarse temprano, periodos de abstracción en los que se hunde en los tormentosos recuerdos que se niegan a dejarla en paz, explosiones de llanto y enojo a la menor provocación… Está fuera de control y ella lo sabe; tan bien como sabe que Rick está siendo más paciente de lo que cualquier otro en su lugar sería. _Claro que tampoco es que no tenga donde refugiarse a lamentar el calvario por el que lo hago pasar _–se recuerda Kate con más coraje que remordimiento.

Bufando y poniendo en su rostro cansado un enfático mohín de desagrado, la detective cierra la puerta del refrigerador –frente al que ya llevaba parada casi un cuarto de hora- y toma asiento en una de las sillas que hay junto a la barra de la cocina. Si alguna posibilidad había de que lograra infundir algunas calorías a su sistema, se acaba de evaporar bajo la imagen que se le ha atravesado por su obcecada cabecita: Rachel MacLane, la asistente recientemente contratada por Black Pawn para ocuparse exclusivamente de la edición de los manuscritos de Rick, en virtud de que Gina está temporalmente saturada de trabajo debido a una estrategia de diversificación de la casa editorial. Sobra decir que, en el terreno más estrictamente profesional, a Rick le cayó del cielo dicho cambio. Librarse parcialmente de su ex esposa fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, refrescante. Poco le faltó para hacer la danza de la victoria cuando recibió la noticia vía correo electrónico, y eso sin conocer aun a su editora provisional. Porque en el momento en que la señorita MacLane le fue presentada de manera formal, se dio por oficialmente satisfecho y se la presentó de inmediato a Kate, complaciéndose en llamarla "la sustituta de Gina".

Y a partir de entonces, debido a la premura que rodea la ya muy próxima salida a la venta de, no uno, sino dos nuevas novelas de Richard Castle casi simultáneamente, las reuniones de trabajo con Rachel han sido frecuentes y exhaustivas. Muchas de esas juntas han sido en el loft y –casualmente- en horas en las que Kate puede estar en casa. Todo parece indicar que el escritor conoce demasiado bien a su musa como para no detectar la expresión de reserva y el tono receloso con los que su esposa menciona la _nueva asistente._ He ahí otra faceta descubierta de la alguna vez imperturbable detective Beckett. No es que los celos no hayan tenido su papel preponderante a lo largo de la sinuosa y compleja relación de los hoy esposos…desde luego que no ha sido así. De un lado y del otro, como compañeros y como pareja, siempre hubo algún personaje _non-grato _que se atravesó en el camino como tercero en discordia, para hacerlos rabiar y valorarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, son contadas las veces en las que Kate ha llegado a sentirse tan insegura de sí misma, como para que su coraza se rompa y los efectos de los celos se le salgan de control, descomponiendo la fachada de auto confianza inquebrantable tan cuidadosamente erigida por ella. Prácticamente en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que alguna atractiva mujer hizo su aparición entre ellos con intenciones de engatusar a Rick, Kate dudó de los sentimientos de él. No. En realidad nunca se ha tratado de falta de confianza en su marido o en la devoción que le profesa; jamás se atrevería a poner en duda la lealtad de Castle ni su nivel de compromiso para con su relación…no, no es eso. El conflicto ha derivado siempre de los arranques de inseguridad que la aquejan de vez en cuando y que le reviven a los demonios que la han acechado desde que conoció al hombre al que hoy está unida de por vida. Ideas como la de que no es suficiente para él, o que no lo merece, o que hay quienes son más dignas de Rick que ella, pueden llegar a jugarle muy rudo. Como es el caso ahora que ella tiene semanas sometiendo a Rick a toda clase de penitencias; mientras que él –fiel a sus costumbres- de la única forma que reacciona es mimándola, proporcionándole la atención y los cuidados que por sí misma no se procura en medio de sus ofuscaciones, tolerando con infinita paciencia sus altibajos emocionales y convirtiendo su preocupación por ella en la custodia de un bien sagrado. Contraste que trae como consecuencia una culpa del tamaño del mundo y con ello, la activación de los mecanismos de defensa de su mente confusa al más puro estilo de Katherine Beckett. Y el círculo no hace sino viciarse en una espiral interminable y descendente en la que la causa y el efecto conforman una infalible y dolorosa trampa, de esas de las que suele estar salpicado el sendero matrimonial.

Kate vuelve a revisar la hora…las 10:17p.m. Él aun no llega. Deja caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos que descansan encima del mostrador de helado granito, y cierra los ojos tratando de encontrar, si no suficiente energía, al menos la calma necesaria para no armar otra escena en cuanto Castle aparezca. Lo extraña, lo necesita; pero también siente hervir en la punta de lengua una sarta de reclamos y recriminaciones que ni siquiera está segura de que tengan fundamento. Es más, casi está cierta de que no lo tienen; pero se siente cansada, sola, cargada con dudas y melancolías, adolorida, hambrienta, tiene sueño. ¡Oh, por Dios bendito! Es un desastre y las condiciones están dadas para que, una vez más, se descargue en él y las cosas empeoren. Si tan sólo lograra entender qué le pasa para poder ponerle remedio. ¿Desde cuándo la hipersensibilidad tomó el control de su vida?

El chasquido que produce la cerradura de la puerta al ser botado el seguro con la llave, la sobresalta como si una descarga eléctrica le estimulara el cerebro agotado y lo pusiera en estado de alerta para la inminente batalla. Levanta la cabeza con ademán brusco y descarta la ligera sensación de vértigo que la asalta debido al movimiento repentino; la falta de alimento y el exceso de discernimiento están poniendo a prueba su resistencia física… Sí, seguro que es eso. Cuando dirige la vista hacia la entrada, ya Castle está a tres pasos de ella con una expresión cautelosa apostada en su rostro extenuado. Es evidente que ve venir borrasca y suspira sonoramente, preparándose para el siguiente asalto.

-Buenas noches, Kate –intenta en un tono que pretende casual, fallando miserablemente.

-Hola. Llevo un buen rato esperándote; pero supongo que alguna otra extensa reunión de trabajo te retuvo en la editorial ¿no?

Castle sólo respira hondo -por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos- y se pasa la mano por el cabello alborotado, como ganando tiempo para encontrar la manera de responder sin iniciar una discusión más. Con tranquilidad se sienta en la silla contigua a la de ella y, en su tono más conciliador, responde:

-Perdona. No pensé que estuvieras esperando mi llegada. No es tan tarde aun, de cualquier modo.

-¿No es tan tarde? Ya lo creo que no –el sarcasmo se destila letra por letra-. ¿Habría tomado demasiado tiempo enviarme un mensaje avisándome que llegarías hasta ahorita?

-No, Kate. De ninguna manera. Si mi teléfono estuviera activo lo habría hecho. Hace dos horas que se quedó sin batería. ¿Me llamaste?

-No, claro que no –ahora es el orgullo el que se apodera de su tono que intenta ser frío.

-Si estabas preocupada ¿por qué no lo intentaste, Kate? Así te habrías dado cuenta que mi teléfono estaba muerto.

Una infinita paciencia sigue siendo la constante en el indulgente tono de Rick; buscando por todos los medios no volver a caer en la consabida confrontación a la que Kate parece estar buscando afanosamente.

-No quería interrumpir tu reunión con _la nueva asistente_. Es evidente que a últimas fechas te sientes más cómodo con ella que…

-¡No sigas, Kate! –Si bien Rick conserva la ecuanimidad, ahora hay un perceptible dejo de severidad en sus palabras-. Rachel no tiene nada que ver con todo esto y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Nuestros conflictos son lo que son sin necesidad de ayuda.

La contundente certeza detrás del breve discurso de Rick surte algún efecto en Kate, quien sólo atina a morder su labio inferior en señal de zozobra al tiempo que, con todas sus fuerzas retrae las lágrimas que inundan sus ojos color chocolate. Trabajosamente le sostiene la mirada y como una exhalación replica:

-No niegues que pasas demasiado tiempo con ella, Rick –la última sílaba brota quebrada-; y aunque, hasta cierto punto entiendo que prefieras su compañía a la mía, no por eso deja de dolerme.

-Por el amor de Dios, Kate. No paso con esa muchacha más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para afinar los últimos detalles del lanzamiento doble cuya fecha ya está encima. Jamás había sacado a la venta dos novelas al mismo tiempo y dudo que lo vuelva a hacer…es una locura.

Espera a que su esposa le responda, pero al ver que pliega firmemente los labios en señal de silenciosa protesta, continúa defendiendo su causa.

-Kate…escúchame por favor –extiende el brazo en además de tomar la mano de ella, pero a mitad de camino se arrepiente y deshace el movimiento-, yo no prefiero estar con ella a estar contigo; ni la compañía de Rachel ni la de nadie es la que busco porque con la tuya me basta. Cada reunión con ella ha tenido lugar aquí, ante ti, para tranquilidad de los dos, dado como han estado las cosas entre nosotros últimamente. Fuera de esos lapsos de tiempo, esa mujer y yo no tenemos contacto más allá del terreno profesional. Cada minuto que no dedico a esos endemoniados libros, es para ti y para trata de encontrar una ruta hacia la mujer que amo, Kate; pero he fallado estrepitosamente en esa empresa. No hay manera de que me dejes entrar. Desde que nos enfrentamos al Caso Swayze, tú estás fuera de control. No me quieres a tu lado las más de las veces…y yo ya no sé qué hacer.

Lágrimas gruesas y calladas ruedan por las pálidas mejillas de Kate luego de que cada verdad escuchada de labios de su marido se asienta implacable en su cabeza. El ardor y la ira con que lo esperaba se han ido extinguiendo conforme Rick va confrontándola al dolor que le ha venido infligiendo. Él sólo la contempla, luchando contra las ganas de tomarla en sus brazos y brindarle consuelo, por temor a que lo rechace. En un último atisbo de obstinación, Kate objeta:

-Pues hoy no han trabajado Rachel y tú aquí hasta donde yo sé. Por más de tres horas he estado sola en el loft mientras tú trabajabas en Black Pawn con ella.

-No hemos trabajado aquí ni en ni en ningún lado –una sonrisa triste se dibuja en los labios de Rick-. No sé de dónde sacas que vengo de la editorial cuando eso es absolutamente improbable a estas horas, y cuando, además, deberías saber perfectamente en qué lugar he pasado la tarde.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si no me lo dices? –hay frustración y exasperación tiñendo la pregunta hecha entre dientes.

-Porque que sí te lo dije, Kate. Más de una vez a lo largo de la semana te hablé de que hoy estaríamos en casa de Stephen jugando póker ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo –contesta a la defensiva-. Y recuerdo también que esa cita era el viernes, no hoy.

-Ha sido el viernes. Ha sido hoy. Hoy es viernes –le explica con la paciencia de un padre que transige ante un niño caprichoso.

-¿Hoy es viernes?

-Sí. Y deberías empezar a preocuparte si ya no sabes ni en qué día vives, Beckett –tentativamente suelta a modo de broma.

-¿Entonces has estado con el grupo de póker hasta ahora? ¿No has pasado la tarde con Rachel trabajando en la edición final de tus libros? –algo parecido al alivio se adivina entre los restos de lágrimas.

-Sí a la primera pregunta; no a la segunda. Lamento mucho no haber tenido modo de comunicarme para recordarte donde estaba, de verdad lo siento, Kate.

-No, Rick. Soy yo quien te debe disculpas. Estas tres horas a solas me han servido para pensar en lo que han sido las últimas semanas y la forma en que te estoy castigando sin que tú hagas otra cosa que brindarme todo el amor y la comprensión que no me merezco. Ya no sé qué es lo que me pasa y tengo miedo de alejarte con mis actitudes.

Rick deja la silla para ponerse de pie, forzarla a hacer lo mismo y envolverla en un abrazo, pero apenas Kate toca suelo firme, busca el apoyo en los sólidos hombros masculino. Un intenso e incómodo hormigueo la recorre de extremo a extremo; la cabeza se aligera, la habitación gira hasta no ser más que un borrón para su visión periférica que se nubla a medida que sus piernas dejan de sostenerla y su cuerpo entero se desvanece entre los brazos de su esposo.

-Kate, cariño…¿qué pasa?

Castle la carga en vilo y la lleva hasta el sillón; ahí la recuesta, tomando entre sus manos las de ella, frías y laxas. Casi de inmediato Kate vuelve en sí y abre los ojos castaños, fijándolos en él con amor y evidentes trazas de desconcierto y miedo.

-Ya me siento mejor. No sé que me pasó. Debe ser la falta de alimento.

-No te ves nada bien, Kate.

-Me temo que ha de ser el resultado de estas últimas semanas. No te asustes; todo está bien.

-Es posible que lo esté, pero deberíamos asegurarnos ¿sabes? –algo así como una sospecha nada en las lagunas azules, también cubiertas de determinación y una tímida alegría.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Kate pregunta con más curiosidad que aprensión.

Ahora hay una divertida sonrisa jugueteando en los labios de Rick, que disfruta el momento como quién saborea un elixir gota por gota.

-Quiero decir que tus síntomas en conjunto encajan en un cuadro muy común…cuyo alivio llega al cabo de unos cuantos meses, Kate.

Una plétora de emociones se suceden una tras otra en el rostro de la desconcertada detective en cuanto la posibilidad planteada por Rick se abre paso en su mente. Sorpresa, desconcierto, asombro, incredulidad, extrañeza y, al final, una genuina alegría, reverberan en cada poro de su piel, lanzándola a los brazos de su esposo, aun en la incómoda posición en la que se alcanzan a enlazar. Sollozos en los que la euforia y la histeria se vuelven una sacuden el frágil cuerpo de Kate, mientras en su mente hace cálculos que sólo refirman la dulce sospecha. Así permanecen un par de minutos, hasta que las cuestiones prácticas se imponen y es Rick quien rompe el abrazo para proceder como corresponde.

-Quédate aquí acostada. Ahorita regreso.

-¿A dónde vas? –lo retiene por una mano, renuente a dejarlo ir.

-A la farmacia, cariño. Es importante que salgamos de dudas lo antes posible –con un beso en la frente se despide.

-Castle… vamos a tener un bebé –un nuevo sollozo emerge de la boca sonriente.

-Eso parece. Ahora mismo vamos a confirmarlo. Si es así, todo adquiere una explicación lógica, Kate…y todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

-Todo está bien ya –le asegura descansando su frente en la de él con ternura-. Ahora las cosas adquieren su justa perspectiva y la vida tiene un nuevo sentido. Te amo y amo la idea de que un hijo nuestro esté creciendo en mi vientre; lo demás ya quedó atrás…

-Yo también te amo. No tienes idea cuanto, Kate. Y, además de volverte mi esposa, este es el regalo más hermoso que me has dado. Todo lo demás no importa.

Un beso profundo, vehemente, dulce y promisorio cierra una breve fase de pruebas y tropiezos, y abre una etapa de esperanza, de felicidad, de amor renovado. Los obstáculos van a franquear el camino, pero ya no son dos sino tres para hacerles frente… Con esa certeza basta.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Significa todo para mí saber que lo que hago es importante para ustedes. Un fuerte abrazo,<strong>_

_**Valeria.**_


End file.
